


Being Together

by a1_kitkat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble of Aaron & Spencer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Together

Spencer cocked his head and leaned back, his body molding to the warm one behind him. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and slid his hand down towards the younger boys weeping cock.  
“Please” Spencer whispered, his voice laced with need.  
Aaron closed his hand around his lover’s hardness as Spencer’s lips met with his. He lost himself in the sensation as his fingers worked their magic on the brunette’s member.  
“Need this” Spencer softly moaned. “Want this”  
“Come for me” Aaron replied. “Now”  
The brunette closed his eyes, tossed his head back and did as his lover asked.


End file.
